My new peony plant originated as a seedling of Burma Ruby (unpatented) and an unknown pollen parent and was discovered by me in 1960 at my breeding grounds in Aurora, Ill., where I have been exploring the gene pool of its truly outstanding seed parent since 1953. The fine and unusual appearance of this new plant prompted me to propagate it by root division to test its characteristics of growth and flower production and continued propagation through successive generations, by root division, at my Aurora, Ill., gardens has demonstrated conclusively that the novel features of this plant hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed.